Dog It Up
This is an episode of Dog with Good Jessie and Ally Farm Falls Over Yonder It Up with Phineas and Ferb and Maddie Didn't Do It. This is the pilot and a Shake it Up episode. Script Scene 1 The show starts in Pasadena, aka the Dog With a Blog universe. Stan the dog is on the computer ordering tickets to a concert. Stan: All right, 5 tickets. (accidentally types in 50) Computer: You have placed an order for 50 tickets. They will arrive within 2 days. Stan: WHAT? 50 tickets?! Oh boy. Two days later Tyler James: Thanks, Mr. Mailman. And thank you, Stan for ordering... FIFTY TICKETS? Well, that's what I get for trusting a dog. Stan: Hey, everyone makes mistakes. On the bright side, we can go to ten shows! With me! I'm a dog so I don't need a ticket! Tyler: I have a better idea. Let's go down to the Pasadena TV Place and shoot a commercial for a sweepstakes! Stan: I'll make the website! Tyler: NO WAY! I'll have to break the news to Mom. (walks into the kitchen) Hey, Mom. Ellen: Hi, why does it look like you have fifty tickets in your hands? Tyler: I accidentally typed 50 tickets instead of 5. I'm going down to the Pasadena TV Place to shoot a commercial for a sweepstakes Ellen: Fine with me. But only put up forty-five tickets for grabs. Tyler: You got it, Mom. (walks out of the kitchen to see Avery Jennings and Chloe James Avery: Oh no! Did Stan order 50 tickets to the concert? Tyler: Yeah, last time I trust a dog to order tickets. Chloe: Great, so what now? Tyler: I'm going to shoot a commercial for a sweepstakes to get rid of 45 of these. Avery: I wanna come! Chloe: Me too! Stan: I'll stay home. Tyler: Cool. Alright, we're off now. Scene 2 At the Pasadena TV Place, Tyler is talking with Albert Advert about the commercial. Albert: Okay, we can start shooting now. It'll be broadcast throughout the nation. Scene 3 In Chicago, aka the Shake It Up universe, CeCe Jones is watching TV CeCe: Whoa! What's this? Tyler: Hey, you! Would you like to go to the Pasadena Concert of Concertness but didn't have the money, or it was simply too far away? CeCe: Yes. Tyler: If you answered yes, 45 tickets are up for grabs by calling 1-800-PASADENA-CONCERT-OF-CONCERTNESS-TICKETS-1234 or going to pasadenaconcerttickets.com. You can get as many as ten tickets! Sounds awesome, right? Avery: Well, you should enter the sweepstakes right now. Chloe: Can I do the really fast talking part? Tyler: Sure! Chloe: (quickly) Pasadena Concert of Concertness tickets, a free sweepstakes. Must be 5 years or older to enter. See the website for more details. Cece: (turns off the TV) O-M-G!!!!!! Television: And now, W-O-M-G returns with O-M-G!!!!! CeCe: Okay then. In Miami, Austin Moon has watched the same commercial. Scene 4 Austin: Ally! Trish! Dez! There's a sweepstakes for tickets to the Pasadena Concert of Concertness! Ally: Awesome! Enter for four tickets! We can all go! Dez: Yay! I love concerts of concertness. Austin: That's not the point. We're entered in the sweepstakes is the point. Trish: Yeah! That's awesome! Austin: This is gonna be cool. Ever since I've become a pop star, I've been IN concerts, and now I get to be a different preposition. I'm gonna be AT one! Scene 5 A montage of Lindy Watson, Logan Watson, Jasmine, Garrett, and Delia Delfano, and just about every other Disney Channel main character winning the tickets, except Fish Hooks characters Scene 6 At Lindy and Logan's house Delia: Dare me to drink my own pee? No problem. I'll dig some out of my backyard. (leaves) Jasmine: Okay, who invited Delia into the group again? Lindy: Delia's really cool. Garrett: No, I'm on Jasmine's side. Delia's weird. Logan: Me too. Lindy: But we all love her. Logan: We're going to the concert. The end. Lindy: Sure she's coming with us. Delia: (comes back and begins to drink the pee) I think I'm gonna be sick. Scene 7 In Stevens Point, Liv, Maddie, Parker, Joey, Pete, and Karen are sitting in the living room. Liv: So, we won the sweepstakes for the concert. What's it for? Maddie: All the singers in the world. To be continued Category:Randomness Category:Dog with Good Jessie and Ally Farm Falls Over Yonder It Up with Phineas and Ferb and Maddie Didn't Do It Category:Scripts